Mako's Mistakes
by Maginator1997
Summary: Mako is being totally out of character? Could it be the work being jealous and some alcohol? Maybe? Just random stuff. Read if you'd like.


Authors note: Random just little fic where Mako is drunk and totally outta character.

Disclaimer: Don't own The Legend of Korra, DAMNIT!

Mako's Mistakes

Mako groaned and clutched his lower back as he walked into the training room at the arena. Now,the first mistake Mako made was when he decided to randomly go to a bar and drink earlier that night. It had nothing to do with the fact that Korra was going on a date with his younger brother. Emphasis on younger. His second mistake was taking his frustrations out on the nearest guy who looked like his brother. In his drunken state his mind forgot to register that the random person he decided to take his frustrations on just happened to be a two hundred and fifty pound local wrestler. Needless to say Mako was screwed. Because he was so intoxicated Mako was unable to function properly, let alone concentrate. Mako was on the ground in seconds moaning about a strange pain in his back. Within minutes after the grand defeat Mako was tossed out the door of the bar and yelled at to go home.

Mako didn't remember much about the walk home. Only that his face gracefully met the pavement a few times. Somehow, though, he made it back home. Now back to where we were. As Mako stumbled into the training room his eyes began to focus on a slim figure near the corner of the room kicking g fiercely at a stuffed dummy. Makos eyes came out of focus so he leaned forward attempting to once again view the unknown figure in the corner. Losing his balance Mako fell forward onto the padded ground of the training room. The fall caused a loud thud that broke the figure in the corner out of their kicking spree.

"It's all okay! My face is okay!" Mako slurred, raising a finger matter of factly.

"Ugh, Mako, what did you do?" The unknown person spoke.

"Korra? Whatareyoudoinhereee?" Mako asked. "You're 'spose to be on a date with my little brother." Mako made a tiny gesture when he referred to his brother as little.

"Mako, it's two a.m. we've been back for hours." She answered carefully wiping her forehead.

"What no sex?" Mako asked quietly picking at a loose string on the wooven mat.

"What? What do you...? NO! Of course not, who told you that?" Korea's face reddened.

"So you were just... hanging out?" Mako used the term lightly. Korra nodded slowly.

"What happened to you Mako? Did you get in a fight?" Korra stared at him sternly.

"Maybe a little." He admitted wincing in pain as he stood up. Korra's face grew white.

"What's wrong?"

"My back." He grumbled.

Korra pointed to an alcove of the training doom where a few couches were placed. She instructed him to lie on his stomach. Without a word he did as he was told. Korra grabbed a water jug and moved toward him. She sat up on the floor next to the couch looking his back over. A long jagged cut ran down the small of Makos back causing Korra to gasp.

"Did you get this from the fight?" She asked worriedly. He nodded into the couch. She sighed. "I'm going to take off your shirt to get a better look at the wound."

"You say that like it's a bad thing." Mako saw Korra smile. Then she slowly lifted his black shirt, over his back. Mako reached back and tore the shirt completely off and tossed it into the corner before falling back on to the couch.

The cut was still bleeding slightly and was also bruising around the edges. Korra bended the water onto Mako's back. As the water hit him the muscles in his back tensed and he let out a quiet hiss. Korra tried to pretend she didn't hear it and continued to concentrate on healing him. Eventually his back loosen and the cut and bruising began to fade. Korra's eyes scanned Mako's toned back. Her eyes fell upon many faded scars across his entire back. She began to lightly trace her fingers over the scars. Mako shivered at her touch, almost leaning into her touch. He sighed contently.

Korra looked over at Mako only to find him staring at her curiously. "You have pretty eyes." He concluded.

"Uh thanks?" She said awkwardly.

"Yeah, well I don't like it. When I look into them my insides turn to mush and my knees almost give out." He said angrily. "You'd be so much easier to work with if you were ugly."

"Well sor-ry."

"No it's not only that, it's also when I see you fighting. It's like you have this look on your face of complete concentration. Also when you ramble about something you care about, you get this sparkle in your eyes. Then when we fight I get this buildup in my chest and all I want to do is kiss you and tell you how much I love you, but noooo, you gotta go on and be Korra the amazing avatar who can't be tied down by anyone, except my little brother that you won't sleep with. You know what that does to a guy Korra? Going out with his younger brother? It's like saying; wow the older brother isn't good enough. Better go for the younger one. And that hurts Korra. It really hurts. That why I went out to drink and that's why I got into a fight. I want you Korra, and only you." Mako took a breath and studied Korra's face.

"So it took me going out with your brother for you to say all this. Mako you idiot!" Korra launched herself at Mako and punched him in the arm but then kissed him fiercely on the lips.

When Korra finally pulled away Mako had a very un-Mako like goofy smile on his face. "Took you long enough." She said before kissing him again

*six hours later*

Trying to open his eyes was difficult. It felt as if his eyes had been purposely glued together. Once Mako finally pried his eyes open he soon regretted it. The bright sun streaming into the room stung his eyes like a hundred bees. He lifted his head but felt a sharp pain in the front of his head. Being so preoccupied in the various pains he was expirencing Mako hardly noticed the girl curled at his side. He studied her. The girl was Korra. In HIS bed. Not that he didnt like it of course. What happened last night? He quickly removed Korra from his side and moved toward the edge of the bed, rubbing his eyes heavily.

"Hey Mako, I made pan- Korra? What are you...?" Bolin looked from the sleeping form of Korra to Mako and backed out with a confused expression.

"BOLIN! WAIT! I can explain..." Mako trailed off as Korra stirred. Mako got off the bed and put some space between himself and the Korra. He knew he would only make the situation worse if he stayed in bed with Korra. To top it off Korra's bed head only made her more irresistible in the morning.

"Morning." She said with a smile in a sleep satisfied tone. Her smile faded when she noticed Mako's expression. "What's wrong?" She asked.

"Bolin saw, umm, this. I mean we... I mean us. You know together in bed and uh. He likes you but i think I do too. Sooo ..." Mako babbled.

"You don't remember what happened last night do you?"

"Last night? No..." Mako's head throbbed.

"Oh, well you basically came in at two a.m. after a fight at the bar. I fixed your wound, you told me you loved me, I kissed you and then you fell asleep because you were so intoxicated." Korra explained.

"Why'd you stay?" Mako looked at his shoes avoiding her hard stare.

"You asked me to." A silence fell over them. Not an awkward one but one full of thoughts and of reviewing the events of the wee hours of the morning. Their silence was broken when Bolin walked in.

"So you guys had...sex?" He asked quietly.

"No! Honestly guys what is with you and thinking I sleep with everyone?" Korra huffed and walked to the bathroom, slamming the door behind her.

Mako looked over at Bolin and rubbed the back of his neck nervously. Bolin looked rather perturbed but kept a steady stare on Mako. Finally Bolin cleared his throat.

"So uh, just make sure that you are you know... Protected when you guys... You know..." Bolin added awkwardly.

"Yeah. Umm. Right." Mako commented back. "Thanks..."

"Yup anytime. And if you ever need any..." Mako cut him off.

"Hey Bolin? This is getting awkward now." Mako looked away.

"Right. So I'll just go then." Bolin began to walk out of the room. At the door way he turned back. "Hey Mako?"

"Yeah?" Mako looked up.

"Hurt her and I'll kill you." Bolin said sternly.

"Right." Mako nodded.


End file.
